Mega Man X2
by Ganon
Summary: My first fic! The story of the game "Mega Man X2" for Super Nintendo.
1. PrologueSigma Lives

MegaMan X2  
Part 1: Sigma's Return  
Prologue: Sigma Lives  
  
He breathed. Taking in air into his artificial lungs, Sigma, leader of the first Maverick Uprising, flexed his fingers.   
He sat upright, scanning the room.   
He was in the restoring chamber, another of his former adviser's, Vile's, genius. The Restoring Chamber was directly underneath where his fortress used to be, high in the sky. The Chamber was miles beneath, underground in a plateau.   
Vile created this chamber in the exact purpose that Sigma would be defeated. He cursed, remembering his loss to that Maverick Hunter, MegaMan X. His new body was very much like his old one, but with new techniques. After his defeat, Sigma's Beam Sabre was taken by X, therefore making it impossible for it to be teleported to the new body. Sigma reran the fight in his mind. When his body had been destroyed, his head remained, and he again fought X, but was again defeated.   
He thought about his 9 Maverick Generals, who had also been defeated by X. Chill Penguin, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Spark Mandrill, Armored Armadillo, Boomer Kuwanger, Launch Octopus, Sting Chameleon, and Vile. It would be impossible to bring them back. But at least Zero was destroyed. Ahh, now he remembered Zero. Zero's body was going to be the first major step in his plan for a new Maverick Uprising. He would have a new advisor, who would take the position of Vile. He would make him swift, yet powerful.  
He would call him Agile.  
The Second Maverick Uprising was about to begin. 


	2. Chapter 1The Eight Mavericks

MegaMan X2  
Part 1: Sigma's Return  
Chapter 1: The Eight Mavericks  
  
Two Days Later...  
  
  
"Maverick General sound off!" Sigma shouted.  
"Wire Sponge."  
"Wheel Gator."   
"Bubble Crab."  
"Flame Stag."  
"Morph Moth."  
"Magna Centipede."  
"Crystal Snail."  
"Overdrive Ostrich."  
"X-Hunter sound off!" Sigma called again.  
"Serges."  
"Violen."  
"Agile."  
"Good, you're all here! Now, you know your operations, get to your stations!" Sigma thought for a moment. He was thinking that he had forgotten something. He scratched his chin. Of course! He remembered, "Serges, Violen, Agile. I must assign your stations. Let's see, now. Serges, you go to Flame Stag's Stage. Violen, you go to Morph Moth's Stage. Agile, you go to Magna Centipede's Stage."  
The army was in place. Sigma only had to say the word.  
"Begin."  
***  
On the way to their respective stages, Wire Sponge and Wheel Gator had a conversation.  
"You wanna go get some nachos?"  
"Good idea."  
"Enough with the nachos!" I said, annoyed with my characters', uh, annoyingness.  
"Sorry, mister narrator dude."  
"Geez, grumpy, isn't 'e?"  
"I heard that!"  
Man, what was Capcom thinking?   
  



	3. Chapter 2Dispatch

MegaMan X2  
  
Part 1: Sigma's Return  
  
Chapter 2: Dispatch  
  
It has been 6 months since the destruction of Sigma and little has been changed. The Maverick revolt started by Sigma has ended, but Mega Man X and the new generation of Maverick Hunters have yet to destroy all of Sigma's followers.  
  
Lead by information gained by Dr. Cain, Mega Man X and the rest of the Hunters have tracked the last of the Mavericks to an abandoned reploid factory. There they hope to wipe out the rest of the resistance.  
  
Little do they suspect that real war is about to begin...  
  
  
  
Mega Man X2  
  
versus X-Hunters  
  
* * *  
  
"Good, X has taken the bait. Now we must reel in the fish," Sigma cackled evilly, a deep hollow sound.  
  
It would not be like last time. Sigma was more powerful.  
  
"X will lose," Sigma loved those three words when used together.  
  
MegaMan X was in trouble this time. 


	4. Chapter 3The Training Grounds

MegaMan X2  
  
Part 2: The Eight Mavericks  
  
Chapter 3: The Training Grounds  
  
Author's Note: After X completes his first mission, the story will be written as if the X-Hunters really were in charge, until X finds out Sigma is behind it.  
  
MegaMan X got to where he was warped to, an abandoned reploid factory.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at Sigma's fortress, Sigma was monitoring X's every move. "He still doesn't know that I am in control of this operation. This will be easier than I thought."  
  
* * *  
  
X was running as fast as he could, blasting away enemies and recharging his X-Buster when he wasn't shooting. He dodged one enemiy's blast, then returned with his own blast, the superheated plasma ripping through X's enemy's armor. This pattern continued, until he fell down to a horizontal Boss Door.  
  
X found himself facing a Giant Reploid. The battle immediately started, and the maverick's plasma shots didn't do much damage. X's did, though. The Giant Reploid tried to push X off of the top platforms in the room, and once succeeded, but X just climbed some ladders to get back up, and before long, the maverick was toast, a burning heap of rubble that was just lying there.   
  
X teleported out.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the X-Hunters' Base.   
  
X fights his way through the Abandoned Reploid Factory. He doesn't know that as he fights he is being watched by radar by three shadowy figures.  
  
"This is their leader," said Serges. "His name is Mega Man X."  
  
"Those who underestimated him are now nothing but scrap," observed Violen.  
  
"We won't make the same mistake," said Agile. "He is powerful, but he is blind to what is happening around him."  
  
"Our Mavericks will keep him busy until we are ready," said Serges.  
  
"Yes," said Agile. "How is the plan proceeding?"  
  
"Collection is proceeding as scheduled," replied Serges. "However, we are having problems with the control chip."  
  
"We have little time. We must finish construction on schedule," Agile observed. "We must hurry..." 


	5. Chapter 4Sponginess

MegaMan X2  
  
Part 2: The Eight Mavericks   
  
Chapter 4: Sponginess  
  
MegaMan X came out of his warp. He stood before Dr. Cain. Cain must have been waiting patiently for him.  
  
"Wow, that was quick!" he said.  
  
"That was a pretty easy maverick. He wasn't one of their Generals, was he?" asked X.  
  
"No, he wasn't a General." replied Cain.  
  
"Now, I've ran a scan on all of the Mavericks that have emerged and my computer reccomends that you go after Wire Sponge first. He's running some king of Weather Control operation. Be careful, X," instructed Cain.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." With that, Maverick Hunter Mega Man X, who had almost single-handedly stopped the First Maverick Uprising, warped to Wire Sponge's stage, Weather Control.  
  
* * *  
  
Wire Sponge chuckled to himself. He knew that if his Weather Control operation succeeded, he could control the weather in all of Japan, then he could use it on Asia, then the whole East, then the world. He knew that if the operation failed, though, they would have one less Maverick Operation to rely on.  
  
And one less Maverick General.  
  
* * *  
  
X warped in to the Weather Control Stage. He looked around, getting a feel for it. He decided to practice some skills, so he immediately wall jumped to the left. What he didn't count on, though, was finding a secret ledge, which contained a Heart Tank. X plugged it in, and felt his Systems' Life Bar increase by two points.  
  
This stage held several "Weather Balls" as X called them, in small rooms. Since all X had was a low-powered X-Buster, no effect took place by destroying them.  
  
Soon he came to rocketing platforms over spikes. He got on the second one, and he hurried, because he knew that it would start raining soon. Once it got close to maximum height, he slid down the left side of the platform a little bit, then Dash Jumped left and turned right, hitting the gray walls of the area above him. He climbed up there and received a Sub-Tank. These Sub-Tanks were different from the last Maverick Uprising, because, when X was at full health and he received an energy pellet, the Sub-Tank would begin to fill up, just like in the last Uprising. This one, though, would restore just a few energy points less than full health.   
  
He continued through the stage until he got to the boss door. He opened it and went inside.  
  
Wire Sponge faced the doorway. X immediately released a powered X-Buster shot he had been charging. The Maverick was wounded, but far from defeated. First, Wire Sponge pulled himself up to the ceiling with a streching hand. X charged up his X-Buster, then jumped and released. It hit right on target. Wire Sponge fired small projectiles at X, which were easily dodged.  
  
Sponge then dropped to the ground, and fired his hand at X. X wall jumped, dropped down to the other side, then fired. Another direct hit.  
  
Sponge cursed, his first two weapons had been defeated. He'd just have to use his last, and strongest, attack.  
  
He turned red with fury. On his command, the defense systems immediately fired lightning in three seperate places in the room. X was hit. Sponge allowed himself a grin. He did it again, but this time X went to the complete other side of the room. The attack missed, and X fired. Sponge died. X won.  
  
X reached out his hand to Sponge's. He pulled up his weapons system menu and saw that he had a new addition to his arsenal. The Strike Chain.  
  
X warped out. 


	6. Chapter 5Wheelies

MegaManX2  
  
Part 2: The Eight Mavericks  
  
Chapter 5: Wheelies  
  
MegaMan X warped back to Maverick Hunter HQ.   
  
"X! So glad you're here! Did you wipe out Wire Sponge?" Cain asked.  
  
X, surprised by the instant barrage of conversation, replied, "Uh, yeah."  
  
"That is great!"  
  
"I got a new weapon, called the 'Strike Chain'."  
  
"Well done! My computer did another readout and Wheel Gator is the next target. He is big and slow, but his attacks are very fast. He's running some kind of operation involving Dinosaur-like Mavericks," said Dr. Cain.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm off," said X.  
  
X then warped away to Wheel Gator's Stage, Dinosaur Tank.  
  
* * *  
  
X warped to Dinosaur Tank. He began walking forward, doing his usual thing, jumping hazards, shooting enemies.  
  
Soon, he came to a Robot Walker. He got inside and foung that its hands were spiked. Before this he found a Heart Tank and some wierd Boss Door, but he ignored both. Going on in his mech, he found that if he charged the Robot Walker's spiked fists, he would do a dash attack. Eventually, he had to leave his mech.  
  
Soon, he came to a boss door, but there was a robot guarding it. It was just a robot, however, not a reploid.  
  
X had trouble shooting reploids, even if they were mavericks, because he had been a pacifist before he became a Hunter. He had no trouble shooting regular robots; it didn't bother him at all, for they were not sentient beings.  
  
To battle, X kept sliding down and jumping back on the left wall, and hitting the robot with charged shots. After the robot was dead, X charged a shot, then entered the Boss Room of Wheel Gator.  
  
* * *  
  
He entered, and Wheel jumped out of a pool of red liquid to the right. X released his shot as soon as the battle began. Gator sank down into the red mess. X suspected the liquid to be blood, but he pondered the matter no further. At this point, X switched to his Strike Chain. He climbed the left wall and stayed at the top.  
  
Wheel Gator, while under the red liquid, shot a Spin Wheel up his wall. X dropped off, then climbed back up. A second, faster one came after that one, and then another, he used the same method, and shot Gator.  
  
Wheel Gator then shot several shots of burning plasma at X from his mouth. X avoided them and returned fire with the Strike Chain.  
  
Gator, with a desperate attack, jumped up, and whirled constantly in the air. He eventually got to X's wall, and the wall was damaged, when X touched the wall, he was hurt. X checked his systems.  
  
Health: 87%  
  
Strike Chain: 74%  
  
Gator tried the same attack again, but was hit in midair by the Strike Chain, stopping his assault on the on the wall. Gator was destroyed, and X got his weapon:  
  
Spin Wheel 100%  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the X-Hunter Base.  
  
"I see now why Sigma fell at the hands of Mega Man X. He is quite formidable," said Agile.  
  
"I am not sure our Mavericks can hold him long enough. We may have to intervene," said Serges.  
  
Back at Cain's lab.  
  
"Dr. Cain! What happened?!" asked X.  
  
"A group of Mavericks calling themselves the X-Hunters have just contacted us..." said Dr. Cain.  
  
Just then, Serges's voice filled the room. "Greetings. We have all of Zero's parts."  
  
Violen's voice filled the room. "They can be yours, if you can defeat us!"  
  
Agile's voice filled the room. "We look forward to meeting you, X!"  
  
"X, Zero's control chip is still stored here. I doubt it is possible to resurrect him without it," said Dr. Cain.  
  
"Dr. cain, I've got to get Zero's parts back at any cost!" exclaimed X. X warped out. 


	7. Chapter 6The Deep Sea Base

MegaMan X2  
  
Part 2: The Eight Mavericks  
  
Chapter 6: The Deep Sea Base  
  
X knew that an X-Hunter was on the stage of Bubble Crab.   
  
X also knew that he wasn't strong enough yet to fight an X-Hunter.   
  
So X warped to Wheel Gator's stage, but immediately exited. The X-Hunter on Bubble Crab's Stage thought that X had changed his mind, and he warped to another stage, Flame Stag's.  
  
But MegaMan X hadn't changed his mind at all, and did intend to go to the Crab's stage.  
  
"We surely fooled them! Didn't we?" said X to Dr. Cain. "Thanks for the idea. Now I've got to go to Bubble Crab's. See ya! Wish me luck!"  
  
"Good luck, X."  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: Actually, the Giant Reploid on the Abandoned Reploid Factory Stage is actually called Gigantic Mechaniroid.  
  
Bubble Crab ran a Maverick Deep Sea Base, where Bubble Crab was manufacturing Water Troops for the Maverick cause.   
  
"Well, production seems to be going nicely," said Bubble Crab.  
  
Bubble Crab was small in height, with 6,000 rp of power, and 4,800 rp of speed. He had blue, red, and green on him, as well as other colors.  
  
Bubble Crab was the X-Hunters' least faithful servant. He wanted to be head of his own army, an army of sea creatures that would be the most powerful creatures in the oceans.  
  
* * *  
  
X had made it to the Deep Sea Base.  
  
As he went on, jumping, dashing, sliding, charging, shooting as usual, he came upon a large fish going through the stage along side him. The light it shined detected movement. If X moved while he was in it, he would get shot with a laser beam. X shot at whatever part he could for the time being. Soon, it opened a gate below him and descended. X did not go down with it, but instead Dash Jumped over the gate and onto the wall on the right. He climbed it and got the energy capsule. X slid down a little bit, then went up as high as he could so he could keep sliding. He Dash Jumped off of the wall and hit a floating platform. He climbed the one on the right and found a Heart Tank.   
  
He went on in the Deep Sea Base until he reached the Boss Door.  
  
* * *  
  
When MegaMan X entered the Boss Door, Bubble Crab stopped production so his workers could see him battle the Maverick Hunter.  
  
"Oh, hello, X. When I defeat you, nothing will stop me from creating my own army of sea-mavericks!"  
  
"We'll see, Bubble Crab!"  
  
With that, the room filled up halfway with water, and the battle began.  
  
Bubble protected himself with a bubble. X armed himself with Spin Wheel. The spinning weapon cut straight through the bubble and hit Bubble. Bubble then jumped up and tried to land on X.   
  
X dashed out of the way and fired off another Spin Wheel. It made contact.  
  
Then, Bubble created three bubbles. X was hit! He destroyed the bubbles.   
  
X was running at 50% operating energy! His Spin Wheel was at 87%.   
  
Bubble then used his special weapon, Bubble Splash. X was hit by this as well, and was down to 25%. X retaliated with the Spin Wheel, and destroyed Bubble Crab.   
  
X got the Bubble Splash!  
  
This weapon fired streams of bubbles that eventually curved upwards.  
  
X warped back to MHHQ. 


	8. Chapter 7Flaming Loyalty

MegaMan X2  
  
Part 2: The Eight Mavericks  
  
Chapter 7: Flaming Loyalty   
  
"So...what maverick do I go to now, Doc?" asked X.  
  
"Hmm...well you should go to Flame Stag's stage, in a volcano, but there is an X-Hunter there," said Cain.  
  
"I'll do it! Warp me there, doc!"  
  
"Flame is the head of a maverick volcanic operation, using the lava and the various fuels there to construct Fire-based soldiers. It could get really hot in there, X. Be careful"  
  
"I will, doc."  
  
With that, MegaMan X warped out.  
  
Now, if Bubble Crab was the X Hunters' most independent maverick, then Flame was their most loyal follower. At 3600 rp in power, he wasn't the most powerful mavericks, but his speed was 7000, making him exceptionally fast. He was, though, in the lower class in skill and whatnot, but he was the highest of the lower, Gigantic Mechaniroid being the lowest of the lower.   
  
Flame had plans, when he defeated X, that he would either show the destroyed "body" of the Hunter, or bring him before Agile, alive, for him to do what he wanted with the blue nuisance.   
  
When the X-Hunter, Serges, had warped to the Volcanic Zone, Flame's domain, to intercept X, Flame had welcomed him with open arms, bowing respectfully to his superior.   
  
Flame Stag thought then that his plan to please the X-Hunters had been shattered, as Serges would beat X, but then he thought that, actually, if Serges destroyed X, it wouldn't be so bad, after all.   
  
X warped in to the Volcanic Zone.  
  
Close to the beginning, he found a peculiar beetle-shaped robot that was trying to ram him. X spotted a platform on the beetle's back, then he jumped on it, the beetle taking him higher.   
  
He quickly jumped to the left, finding the second Sub-Tank. He had filled the first one up approximately 7/8 of the way.   
  
He went on a little bit, then hearing a rumbling sound. X instinctively switched to the Spin Wheel, so far finding it to be one of his most useful weapons.   
  
X saw a tunnel above him. He quickly began to climb up it, finding out to his horror that lava was rising. Halfway up the tunnel, he spotted a Heart Tank. He quickly jumped over to the ledge it was on, destroying a robot with the Spin Wheel, then taking his third Heart Tank.   
  
X hurried, getting up and getting out in time.  
  
X continued on, finding platforms sank into the water when he touched them. Past there, he performed a Wall Jump to find another hovering beetle robot. Then, he saw a weaker area of ledges. Forming a plan in his head, he lured the robot into ramming the ledges, thus destroying them, revealing a different-looking boss door. Going inside, he found an X-Hunter. "I am Serges and I cannot allow you to stop the unification! It is for the good of all!" exclaimed Serges.  
  
Serges was a pretty tough match for X, Serges being at 10300 rp in power, and 12300 rp in speed (he most likely didn't use his maximum). X had a charged shot ready, and he shot it at Serges, not at the platform he was on. Then, Serges changed form, jumping up and shooting spheres. X stayed on the ground so he would not be hit. He damaged Serges while Serges was in his changed form.  
  
Next, Serges floated closer to X, dropping mines on him. He was hit by two. Serges used his first attack again, three spheres hitting X. Focus, X, focus, he thought as he was blasted by another mine.   
  
He was at a point of near death when he remembered, the Sub-Tank! X plugged it in, it refilling most of his energy.   
  
Serges dropped mines again, but X dashed and wall jumped, firing his X-Buster at random intervals. Eventually, Serges was defeated, but not destroyed.  
  
"You have merely delayed,the inevitable. We will meet again..." said Serges. Serges escaped, leaving Zero's head behind.  
  
X went on.  
  
X made it through the level, carrying Zero's head in his storage compartment, where his X-Buster upgrade would have gone. He eventually made it to Flame's room.   
  
Flame was horrified, stunned at his master's defeat. But still Flame faced X and fought.  
  
X armed the Bubble Splash. Flame began by throwing small flames at X. X jumped off the walls (literally) to avoid him, pumping a bit of Bubble Splash at his foe.   
  
Flame pulled off a surprise move, turning into a flame and rushing at X, who was taken by surprise and hit. Flame tried it again, but X halted him with a few rounds of Bubble Splash.  
  
Flame then jumped so high that X could not see him. X dashed around, avoiding Flame when he landed. When X stopped dashing, he shot some more Splash. Soon, Flame was defeated.  
  
X reached out his hand to Flame's arm, receiving the Speed Burner.  
  
X warped out.  
  
X tested his Speed Burner, which shot flames much like his X-Buster. 


End file.
